


Acadin Ai

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Series: Ai [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Eventual Romance, Fighting, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, mafia, powers from drugs, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: Taku was born into the life of a drug/mafia lord. His father started teaching him to take over for the business at a very young age. He is reluctant but no one disobeys his father without a visit to a hospital or the morgue. Taku gets assigned to protect his father's second in command. A twenty-nine year old assassin needing protection was weird but if it would put Taku back in his fathers graces then he would do it but what wasn't expected was the feellings he experienced. Desire like none other is found in the thuroughs of a mafia drug war.Book 1 of the Ai series.





	1. Chapter 1

_Mornings_ _suck_ _!_  I dressed myself as usual cause my father doesn't trust me around other people anymore. To him I am a tool used for killing in these days. I am a rich drug lord's son. He is also head of a large mafia gang called Ai. We were born and raised to fight, kill, and protect the family at all costs. Today is my twenty-second birthday which meant there was going to be a big ass party thrown by the mafia and drug lords.  _Today_ _is_   _gonna_ _be_ _hell_ _._

I look at my reflection in the mirror and groan. I look like a lawyer and hell I would rather be dressed in skinny jeans and a tank top then this. I hated suits.  _God why does my life suck_? I heard a knock on my door before my sister came rushing in and knocking me to the floor. I hit the floor hard because of my light weight and lithe fame.

"Taku, happy birthday! Come eat cake with me! Please!" I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her off of me.  _Thanks for giving me a sister, God._  I don't really believe in him but when my mind starts rolling it always thanks him or blames him. My sister is my pride and joy. The only good person in this family.She hasn't been corrupted by our families line of work but one day it will get to her. I want to protect her from it for as long as I can.

"Sure Lizanna, lets go eat some cake." She helped me up and we rushed down to the kitchen where the cook handed us both a peice of cake as soon as we stepped in the door. Lizanna must have already planned this. "Thank you, Gracia. Thanks, Lizanna."

We ate the cake in silence. As is our house rule the kitchen is to be silent. I sighed once finished and rose to leave. Lizanna folllowed suit. My eyes were always on the watch for trouble as it can come anytime. We went in seperate directions. I headed to my study while she headed for the indoor pool. She is an olympic swimmer and damn good at it. If only I had known that today would come to a dead screaching halt soon.


	2. Chapter 2

As I entered my office I knew something was off. My father was sitting in my chair. I froze in my steps at the sight of the man guarding my father.  _Why is he here and who is this freak?_  I rolled my eyes and went to my liquor cabinet. My father would want a brandy with two cubes of ice. I fixed his drink without a word and plopped down on the couch I had in the corner with a beer.

I popped the cap and took a swig before laying back and stretching out. Not a word was spoken but his bodyguard kept his eyes glued to me.  _I wonder what his problem is? What is it my father trusts in him? He doesn't look much older than me_. I was slightly breath taken with his beauty but his cold stare was enough to ward away any man or woman. _Huh, serves him right._

I sigh before turning to look at my father. At sixty- seven he was lean and tall. His gray hair set him out in a crowd since it was long and tied back with a black ribbon. He didn't have very many wrinkles and his 5'11" height and devil look in his eyes kept most people from bothering him. "What is your reason for returning here, father?"

"Shut up!" I growled deep in my throat and flipped him off.  _Damn my old man!_  He slammed his fist onto the desk and I flinched. I refused to acknowledge him when he acts in his fits of rage. I drink my beer and pull out my cellphone.  _Maybe i'll call one of my lovers?_  I hit the first girl's number on my cell and grin up at the ceiling. She answered on the first ring.  _My women are so loyal._

"Hey beautiful, how are you this beautiful morning?" I smiled as I hear her intake of breath but then frown as I hear moans of pleasure on the other end. "I..N..I..A!" I growl through the phone. "Your dead meat you little bitch. I can hear him in the room with you." I slam the phone shut cutting off her cries for me to reconsider.  _Maybe another woman?_

I calmed myself down and ignoring my father's glare dialed up another girl. "Kikyo. Baby." I immediately felt my temper rising.  _Dammit!_  She was with another man too. I can hear him in the shower and her labored breathing. I quickly hang up and call each one of my women one after the next. All of them are with other men. I slowly turn to glare at my father. "You are the cause of this, aren't you?"  _Damn him._

"I was actually here to warn you about this. Evan is back in town with his gang." I froze at his words. I grinned and chugged what was left of my beer.  _I think I should go back to bed. This must be a bad dream, right? Right?_  My father nodded to me and I flopped back onto the couch.

"Looks like trouble came looking for me on my birthday. You should have warned me sooner. I don't want anything to do with that bratty kid. He's been nothing but trouble since his old man 'passed' on."  _Passed my ass I killed the old geezer in front of his sons._  That was my second big mission. Destroy the enemy from within. I am a legend now for taking down a rival leader. It got me hundreds of enemies but it was worth it. My father praised me for a moment before he scolded me for doing it in front of the old mans sons that and sleeping with the old man's daughter for the fuck of it.

My father stood and was about to leave. He turned back to me and grinned. "From here on out you will protect, Kimo." He left but his bodyguard stayed. He looked pissed but so was I.  _Now I'm stuck babysitting an assassin/bodyguard of my father's. I knew this day was going to hell quickly._  I glared at the man named Kimo and he glared back.  _Maybe this is a nightmare._  I laid down and closed my eyes hoping that when I opened them he'd be just a bad dream and i'll wake up in my room as if this never happened.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't believe my father. Putting me in charge of an assassin who probably knows how to take care of himself. _Damn_. I wasn't going to disobey my father on this.  _Why does he need protecting anyway? He's hot though. Maybe i'll get him drunk and see if he's gay? He has a attitude that says i'll kill you if you come near me but I can see a soft side. He must be at least bisexual, right? No straight guy can look this damn good._

I nearly chocked on my beer when I realized what I had just thought.  _Me. I was thinking of this giant of a man. Why?_  I coughed really roughly and caught his attention. He hadn't fucking moved from that spot. He was leaned against the wall. "Don't choke you spoiled rich brat." He said with a smirk.

 _Damn him! He just called me a spoiled rich kid! ME! What the fuck is his problem?_  I glared at him and stood going back to the liquor cabinet. I made myself a bourbon on ice.  _He's going to drink me to annoyance._  I made my drink and went to sit at my desk. I needed to focus on anything but him.  _Why did he get under my skin so?_

After an hour of me pouring over paperwork on deals, stocks, school, and paychecks for the men I gave up. I just couldn't concentrate. He still stood in the same spot but he had shifted his weight around to keep from getting tired of standing. I sighed which caught his attention too quickly for my tastes. "Sit down before you collapse from exhaustion."

He did as I told him which had me raising an eyebrow. He sank down onto the couch I had been on earlier and I could swear I heard him wince. _Was he injured?_  He stretched one leg out in front of him and he watched me intently. "I heard you wince in pain so is that why my father is having me be your bodygaurd? Most of his men usually are just either kicked to the curb or sent on a vacatian to the bahamas for the rest of their lives if they get injured. So what did you do to that leg of yours?"

"I got injured that's all you need to know." I rolled my eyes and ran a hand through my hair thuroughly messing it up. He looked away with a slight red tint to his cheeks and ears. _He blushed. Yup, he's gay. Well this could be fun. Two gays one room_. A smile flitted across my face.

"To protect you I need to know these kinds of things since i'll be at your side constantly now." He gulped. I sighed and looked over at him.

"It is just a bullet wound nothing more nothing less don't worry about it." He faked a smile. I stood up and smacked him over the head with my newspaper. He looked at me like it was his first time to be hit in such a manor.

"A bullet wound is no such joking matter. I should know I've been shot before. Start talking about anything cause right now my paperwork is boring me to no end. I need a distraction."Yah a distraction from you. Why did I strike up a conversation? What are we supposed to talk about? What do two gay men talk about?

He gave a genuine smile as he looked at me this time. It took my breath away. The office window came crashing in catching me off guard for a second then I drew my gun from underneath the desk's chair and lept in front of him. I was ready to protect him immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well look who we have here boys?" I nearly dropped my gun at the voice I recognized. I took a step back as the owner of the voice came to stand before me. "A fly has swooped into my grasp again. How about we have some fun with you, Ta...Ku? It's been a while how about I give you your birthday present now instead of later? What do you think, boys, should I give the slut what is due him?"

I raised the gun sweat running down my face. "Get out Evan! I won't think to not shoot you, you spoiled brat." I was shaking inside but on the outside I was still. My instincts kicking in. He rushed me and swiftly punched me in the gut. I hit the floor hard. Damn he's gotten faster.

"Seems you have gotten slower since I last beat you to a pulp. How's your bullet wound feel? Want me to make it hurt worse, Taku?" He stepped on my shoulder pressing into my bullet wound. I hissed in pain then raised the gun and fired. I couldn't see straight but I know I hit someone. I felt blood pour down onto me. Whose was it? Who did I hit?

"Damn he fucking shot you, boss." I heard one of his men say. I looked up at Evan and realized I had infact shot him in the leg. He kicked me in the face. I fired again this time further up.

"You wanted to play Evan, lets take this elsewhere and out of my office. You damn brat, get the FUCK off of me!" I hiss at him and knock him down. Angrily I stand and brush off my clothes. I look around for Kimo. He was against the west wall knocked out. Good, then he won't see me bet the shit out of these guys 'too' quickly.

"I'm going to kill you for that, Taku." Evan said standing up. I smiled and fired my gun. Each one of his men falling from their lives slipping away. I turned on Evan and he started advancing on me. I smirked setting the gun on my desk.

"Lets take this outside." I hop out the window and he follows suit. "So hows your leg? I shot you twice in it and you never even flinched. Still can't feel pain, can you? Lucky bastard."

"Nope, but when you cut my eye I felt that. Maybe it was because of how close to my head it was that it actually registered the pain." I look at him and smile. "I'll make you feel pain though, Taku."


	5. Chapter 5

Kimu's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes. Taku had reached me before the intruders could step through the window. He was shaking but ready to die protecting a fuck up like me.  _Why? Was it what I did earlier? Was it because of Eiten telling him to protect me?_

"Well look who we have here boys?" I heard somebody say. Taku began to shake and take a step back. I could feel his fear from where I sat behind him. "A fly has swooped into my grasp again. How about we have some fun with you, Ta...Ku? It's been a while how about I give you your birthday present now instead of later? What do you think, boys, should I give the slut what is due him?"

The voice was full of lust and anger, laced with with pure danger. I could hear the intent to kill in his voice. Taku seemed frozen in fear to the spot in front of me before he spoke. He became still and then he changed as if a switch had been turned in his body. "Get out Evan! I won't think to not shoot you, you spoiled brat."

The guy rushed him swiftly punching him in the gut really hard. Taku fell to the side away from me. "Taku!" I shouted but he didn't hear me. I was swiftly grabbed and dragged over to the wall where four of this guys men started to beat me till I faked unconsciousness. I listened in since I couldn't move. My wounds wouldn't let me.

"Seems you have gotten slower since I last beat you to a pulp. How's your bullet wound feel? Want me to make it hurt worse, Taku?" I heard the leader say before he made Taku scream in pain. I wanted to save him but I couldn't. I heard a gun go off and I opened my eyes enough to see who was bleeding.  _Please don't be Taku. Don't let him be dead._

"Damn he fucking shot you, boss." One of the men said. The leader never flinched in pain but I could see blood poring from his leg. I smirked inwardly.  _Good job Taku. Thank god he's alive._  I watched as Taku was kicked roughly in the face. Seconds later Taku fired again this time higher up but still in the leg.

I heard Taku laugh then in a deep demonic voice he spoke. It sent shivers down my spine. "You wanted to play Evan, lets take this elsewhere and out of my office. You damn brat, get the FUCK off of me!" Taku kicks him off knocking him to the ground. He looks my way after standing and fixing his clothes. I feign unconsciousness.

The leader stood up anger clearly shown on his face. "I'm going to kill you for that, Taku." Taku smirked at the guy then without looking fired his gun repeatedly killing each of the other intruders. I was shocked at how easy he had killed them without looking.  _Amazing. He's fucking amazing and hot too._  He placed the gun on his desk to my unbelief.

"Lets take this outside." He said to the intruder. They both hopped out the window. I was shocked until I heard what was said next. I couldn't see them but I could hear them clearly. "So hows your leg? I shot you twice in it and you never even flinched. Still can't feel pain, can you? Lucky bastard."

He was taunting this guy to fight him in hand to hand combat.  _Was he crazy?_  The other guy had a gun on him. I saw it under his shirt. His words were like ice as I heard them get ready to fight. "Nope, but when you cut my eye I felt that. Maybe it was because of how close to my head it was that it actually registered the pain." I heard Taku's smirk and laugh at the others words. "I'll make you feel pain though, Taku."

I held my breath as I listened to the growing silence outside. What were they doing? I heard it then a gunshot. I gasped as I heard Taku's voice. The other guy had shot him. The gun went off again and then it was thrown into the office. "This will be fun Taku. Like when we were young and I used to play with you. Just think about it Taku after I beat you till you can't move I'm going to have my fill of that body of yours. Just like old times except you won't be able to fight back and escape at the last second. This time i'll finish what I started then kill you or I might keep you as a sex toy. It all depends on if you survive what i'm about to do." My eyes widen in fear for Taku. 


	6. Chapter 6

We had barely gotten into our fighting stances when he laughed.  _Why was he laughing?_  I sensed danger but kept my focus on Evan.  _This brat thinks he'll win against me._  We are both wounded so we would be at about equal power. I was going to beat some sense into this kid. I didn't have time to react before he shot me in the shoulder then in my leg. I screamed in pain.  _Shit, he had a gun hid somewhere._

"This will be fun Taku. Like when we were young and I used to play with you. Just think about it Taku after I beat you till you can't move I'm going to have my fill of that body of yours. Just like old times except you won't be able to fight back and escape at the last second. This time i'll finish what I started then kill you or I might keep you as a sex toy. It all depends on if you survive what i'm about to do."

I look up from my wounds to Evan. He was enjoying this. I watched him stalk tords me as I stood from where I had fallen in pain. I smirked and sent him a round house kick to the face. It hurt like hell to move since my old bullet wound had been opened. My lip was bleeding so I licked it as he got up from the ground.

I was going to regret this after I kicked his ass. I should have known he would fight dirty. He's still the same manipulative, psychotic, lust crazed bastard as he was when they were kids. I watched him lunge for me and my wounds made me even slower so he caught me around the waist knocking us both to the ground.

I couldn't move.  _Shit._  He had me pinned to the ground beneath his body.  _When had he gotten this freakin huge?_  He's only few months younger than me but just last year he was a short scrawny runt. Now he's a freaking giant. _He's going to fucking kill me. No, he's going to rape me first. I'm so screwed. I'm not going to get to see Kimu's face again. I hope he forgives me for dying on him. I have feelings for him. God, let him be okay without me there._

Evan's hands went around my throat. He started to choke me. I was about to losing consciousness when I felt his hands disappear from my neck. A grunt followed after. My eyes wouldn't open but I could hear Evan hiss then his voice disappeared. It was like I was submerged under water. I could hear a car's tires screech and then Evan's voice screaming. "I'll finish what I started another day, Taku." My world went black as someone called my name. All I could think was this is it i'm dying.  _Kimu, forgive me._


	7. Chapter 7

"Taku? Hey wake up man." I feel someone shaking me. I am surrounded by blackness. I can hear Kimu but its like it so far away. I try to reach out to him but my body won't move. _Kimu please be ok with me gone_. I relax into the darkness.

"He's going into cardiac arrest. Sir get away from him. Sir!" I heard someone say then I felt pain. I feel like i'm being dragged out of my darkness. My eyes shot open and I screamed in pain. Kimu was being held back by paramedics. I start coughing.

All eyes turn to me. I take long breaths dragging in air. "That bastard is gonna pay!" I hiss. I cough my voice hurting. Dark bruises have formed around my neck. I groan and raise my hand to my shoulder. I can feel the bullet wound. I was bandaged so it made me look around to see my surroundings. I was in a hospital.

"Kimu, what happened to Evan?" I said ripping all the medical equipment off of my body. "Charles, why the HELL am I in your hospital?" I looked up to the doctor holding Kimu. I glared at him and he glared back.

"You stupid brat you are wounded and first of all you knew the power of Evan's body. This isn't the first time he's tried to kill you. You know better than to fight him especially since he's on drugs now that enhance his body and he was going for the kill this time. Was he planning to kill you or something else?"

I shivered. "I now know what I am going to avoid at all costs. You, Charles. He's your brother the least you could do was keep him away from me. Damn out of all you siblings why did I become friends with you and enemies with Evan?" I stood up and nearly fell from the pain in my leg.

"Taku!" Kimu said rushing forward. He caught me and I looked up at him. "Taku be careful please you've been shot. You can't walk."

He seemed worried about me. This annoyed me. I smacked his hand away and stood up straight. I took three steps forward to be right in front of Charles. "Did you treat the injuries of Evan as well?" He looked away and coughed slightly. "I'll take that as a yes. Charles i'm going home tell Evan I said 'Bite Me'."

Kimu grabbed me as I fell forward. "Taku, please you're badly wounded. You can't just go on like this. I won't let you." I froze at his words and looked at him.  _Does he actually care about me? Was he the one who had gotten Evan off of me?_  My heart filled with love for a moment and I smiled.  _I've gone soft for this guy already._

"Kimu lets go home. I promise to rest and heal up there. Is that ok with you?" He smiled at me and nodded. My heart fluttered and I couldn't help but smile back.  _What is this guy doing to my defenses?_  He picked me up bridal style which scared the shit out of me and I flailed out. "Kimu don't carry me! You got hurt too!"

"Nope i'm carrying you. You can't walk so I am going to carry you to the car. I'm the one who was actually completely fine the whole time. I faked being passed out but my body wouldn't move for me until I heard him choking you then it worked. I tackled him off of you and he ran off. I am fine i've had a beating worse than that from my father so I am going to carry you. No more squirming. I don't want to drop you." He said walking out of the hospital as if it was nothing.  _He saved me. He does care._

 


	8. Chapter 8

I had a severe migraine when we got back. I limped up the stairs and headed for my room. I didn't give a fuck that my leg was giving me hell I just needed to lay down. I could hear Kimu behind me. He reached for me as I stumbled a bit.

"Taaaakuuu!" I stiffened seconds before I found myself back at the bottom of the stairs on top of Kimu. On top of me was my sister. "Taku. Taku. Takuuu!" I hissed in pain and heard Kimu groan from under me.

"Lizanna, get off." I said and the tight grip around my body slackened. I opened my eyes to look at who was there. It was Lizanna and her friend Lizzie. Lizzie stood over us giggling. "Lizzie help us up."

She reached down and pulled Lizanna off. At the same time I rolled off of Kimu. "Lizanna, your dead." I growled and grabbed her before she could escape. I quickly put her in headlock and gave her a noogy. I then climbed on top of her and gave her a double wet willy. She scrambled away and screeched.

"Taku that is disgusting! How dare you I was scared for your life when I heard the gunshots earlier. I thought you had died like last time. I was so scared but when I heard Evan's voice I thought you would be okay. Evan's such a sweety he's probably the one who saved you. Am I right?" She looked at me as I struggled to stand. "Brother, your bleeding?"

"Yah, I know, now go back to your room and don't you EVER speak about that bastard in such a good way ever again. He's the reason I'm bleeding. Bastard tried to kill me again. Most of the shots fired were from me sis. You really shouldn't hang around him so often Lizanna he's not a good guy." I start back over to Kimu. "Come on, Kimu lets get up to my room before I pass out right here on the floor from this damn headache.

"I'm not a good person Lizanna you should listen to your brother more often." Evan stood at the top of the stairs. I flipped him off quickly and walked up the stairs to him. "I told you I would kill you now if you would come with me let me finish what I started earlier. I plan to take my niece and getting out of here after killing you and that damn bodyguard you got."

"You sure you want to sully your reputation with my sister you know she likes you alot?" I grin and punch him in the face before walking into my room. "If you want to try anything Evan i'm all open to kicking your ass while staying on my bed with my eyes closed. I'm sure a couple dozen more bullets up your ass will suit you well. I'll be waiting bastard. Kimu come on get in here."

I laid down on the bed and groaned in pain. Kimu entered moments later his lip bleeding. It seems Evan had punched him on his way out. He wasn't going to kill me in front of my sister let alone in the same house as her.  _Coward_. I closed my eyes and pointed at the blinds while covering my eyes. Kimu understood and he closed the blinds making the room dark. I sighed and relaxed onto the bed.

I felt the bed shift and I stiffened. I quickly removed my hand from my face to see what was going on. Just as I did I felt warm lips press to mine. I gasped and I felt a wet tongue slide into my mouth. It was Kimu. I couldn't help myself and I moaned.  _What am I doing?_  "Ummf." 


	9. Chapter 9

I relaxed into Kimu's kiss.  _I want this but since when?_  I gasped for air but that only lasted for a second as he returned to kissing me. I moaned into his mouth and felt his weight on top of me. I really want him. I ran my hands up his sides and onto his back.

When he pulled back for air I shoved him off of me. I really wanted that to continue but knew that it wasn't fair to either of us. I was a player. A slut just like Evan said. Kimu looked at me confused. I sighed. "We can't. We have only known each other for a day. I won't take advantage like that. We don't know anything about each other."

Kimu's eyes softened. "Then we take the time to get to know each other." He settled onto the bed beside me. I looked at his features and yawned. I was tired and still had a headache. He reached out and gently moved some of my hair out of my eyes. "For now though, just rest."

My eyes started to close against my own will. My hand gently tangled with his fingers. I was falling into sleep far too quickly to be normal. "Who are you?" My voice said right as I fell asleep. My chest rising and falling evenly.

~~~~

Kimu frowned and gently placed a kiss on Taku's head. "Sorry, you don't need to know that yet but for now you may call me Kimu." He said softly against Taku's hair. He hated that it wasn't the right time to tell Taku of his true identity. He would soon though. Before it was too late.

He watched Taku sleep and wanted to cry. He felt guilt eating at him. To lie to Taku was going to be his greatest sin. He watched the door to the room open and Taku's father Eitan walked in. He looked at him sadly when he saw Taku's hand clutched to Kimu's. "You'll have to let him go." 

Kimu frowned at his words. "I know. Until that time i'll take as much as I can get of being able to be by his side once more. When the time does come for me to let him go I hope i'll have healed some of what was left by me in the past." He slipped out of Taku's touch and went to the window. "How long do you think I have left with him?"

Eitan moved to stand beside him. "A month. Two at the most if we can stretch it." Kimu frowned. 

"Such a short time. I hope I can heal him by then. If not... i'll have failed my orders." He said turning to look at Taku's sleeping form again. "Whatever god's up there I pray they give me enough time. Enough time to make him remember what he's lost isn't truly gone."


End file.
